injusticefandomcom-20200223-history
Ragman
Ragman is a supernatural super-hero from Gotham City. Biography Ragman is a Jewish vigilante in Gotham City who wears the mystical Suit of Souls. This costume allows him to take the souls of the guilty, and summon their strength or abilities in combat. Through his actions, their evil deeds are redeemed and they are slowly allowed to ascend to Heaven. His family's lineage has passed the Ragman identity down through the centuries, including his father Gerry Regan. He has been a member of the Sentinels of Magic and Shadowpact. Injustice Comic Ragman debuts in the seventh chapter of the Year Three comic series. Working with John Constantine and Klarion the Witch Boy to spring a trap on the despotic Superman, Ragman takes Raven's form after Raven is tricked into luring Superman to her binding place in Gotham City. When the Man of Steel arrives and 'frees' who he believes to be Raven, Ragman takes his true form while Superman has his back to him, warning Superman that his senses can fooled before proclaiming that he can feel the Kryptonian's murdering soul. Ragman then binds Superman with rags from his suit, successfully trapping Superman. In chapter eight, Ragman is silent as the rags from his suit continue to wrap around Superman while Constantine explains the process itself and gloats over the seemingly beaten Man of Steel. When Constantine asks how much longer it will take before Superman is completely absorbed into the Suit of Souls, Superman suddenly unleashes an intense burst of heat vision, burning away part of the rags that had begun to cover his face. Rory struggles while proclaiming, "He's too strong!" but Constantine disagrees, reminding him that Superman's soul belongs inside his suit alongside the rest of the corrupted souls. In moments, Superman is almost completely bound in the rags when he manages to activate his communicator, calling out to Shazam. A split-second later, the Earth's Mightiest Mortal crashes down into the church in a stream of lightning. Constantine orders Ragman to take Shazam as well, but Rory replies, "I can't. He's an innocent." Shazam then snatches Ragman by his collar, ordering him to release Superman. Rory tries to reason with Billy, telling him, "You are defending the wrong man. You don't understand how corrupted his soul is. He's evil!" Shazam's response is to call down his lightning bolt, stunning Ragman and freeing Superman from his binds. A barely conscious Ragman is then snatched away by the recently arrived Spectre, who proclaims punishment onto the damned souls inside his suit, destroying part of it, releasing them and declaring their time has come. He then turns his attention to Rory himself, removing the terrified young man's mask. Rory calls to Constantine for help but the mage refuses to act and Rory is killed by the Spectre while a horrified Shazam watches on. Powers and Abilities *Suit of Souls: **Steal Souls **Boost Physical Attributes: ***Superhuman Durability and Agility **Absorbed Memory Recall **Sense Evil Souls **Levitation **Precognitive Dreams **Telepathic Bond **Telekinetic Suit Control **Teleportation **Transformation Appearance Ragman wears the Suit of Souls which is composed of several different multi-colored rags sewn together, along with a green cloak and hood. Gallery Ragman captures superman.jpg|Snaring Superman Innocent.jpg|"He's an innocent." Say the word.jpg|Thunderstruck Ragman.jpg|Ragman defeated The spectre punishes ragman 1.jpg|Rags ripped The spectre punishes ragman 2.jpg|Souls stolen The spectre punishes ragman 4.jpg|Death of Ragman Category:Non-Playable Characters Category:Comic Characters Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Insurgence Member Category:Deceased Category:Cameo Characters Category:Humans Category:Characters